Traveler Aurora-class battleship
The ''Travelers Aurora-''class battleship was a Lantean ''Aurora''-class ship salvaged by the nomadic Travelers around 10,000 years after the Lanteans abandoned it. History 10,000 years ago, this ''Aurora''-class battleship was attacked by the Wraith. In the ensuing battle, the ship lost communications and the shields failed. The engines were damaged as well but the Ancients managed to escape into hyperspace. However, when they realized that the ship's main drive was giving off deadly radiation, they were forced to abandon ship with the vain intention of returning to effect repairs. Since that event, the ship lay dormant drifting through space in the Pegasus galaxy for ten thousand years until it was eventually discovered by the Travelers in a two hundred year elliptical orbit around a nearby dwarf star. Traveler use In 2381, the Travelers were still attempting to fully reactivate the ship with the intention of using it as a generational ship for their people. In the process, they set up several shield emitters around the ship designed to contain the vessel's leaking radiation. However, as the Travelers lack the gene required to opperate Lantean technology, the process of initializing the ship's systems was slow going, despite attempting several work-arounds. While they themselves did not posses the gene, they knew that there was at least one race in the galaxy which did, the members of the Atlantis expedition. To this end, they kidnapped Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Captain Typhuss James Kira with the intention of having them initialize the ship's systems as to finish an adapter allowing them to use Lantean technology, reverse-engineered from the systems Sheppard and Kira had initialized. However, upon reactivating the engines, Sheppard and Kira were able to incapacitate the small Traveler crew aboard the ship by not activating the inertial dampeners, causing them to be thrown backwards. He then took the vessel into hyperspace and set a course for the closest planet to a Federation starbase. During this, Sheppard adapted the ship's damaged communications array and sent out a signal of SOS through subspace in an attempt to secretly contact Starbase Atlantis. However, Sheppard dropped the vessel out prematurely due to the shield emitters being shut down, by Larrin, causing the bridge to become flooded with raditation. He and Kira were then taken to one of the ship's holding cells. However, a Xindi cruiser had detected Sheppard's signal, emerged from warp, and began to fire on the ship's shields, which were only at 20 percent efficiency. Being unable to withstand Xindi weapons fire the ship's bridge was destroyed in moments. Meanwhile, Larrin released Kira and Sheppard, who raced to the ship's Control chair and fired a fairly large salvo of Drone weapons, completely destroying the lone Xindi cruiser. However, not before a small team of Xindi were able to board the ship by flying Xindi shuttles into the ship's hanger bay. As the ship's bridge was destroyed in the engagement, Sheppard and Kira proceeded to the ship's auxillary control center whie trapping Larrin in the chair room. However, Larrin eventually escaped only to be faced with a group of the invading Xindi. After a brief on-board fire fight, in which Sheppard used one of the ship's drones to fire at a section of the ship two of the final Xindi were in, thus killing them, Larrin was eventually able to, once again, seize control of the ship. The rest of the Traveler fleet then emerged from hyperspace and several teams were sent over to re-secure and repair the ship. Sheppard and Kira were later allowed to leave the ship in the Puddle Jumper in which he and Kira arrived and immediately rendezvoused with the fleet of cloaked Puddle Jumpers from Starbase Atlantis that had finally arrived on the scene. However, these Puddle Jumpers were unable to damage the Lantean ship before the entire Traveler fleet entered hyperspace. The Travelers apparently succeded in making the adapter as Larrin later mentioned her people's ability to fire the ship's drones, saying they could, but not like Sheppard could, indicating that they may not have been able to use the weapon's chair or were not very good at using it. Battle of Asuras In 2381, this ship took part in the final battle against the Asurans over the Asuran homeworld. After discovering Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard's Puddle Jumper flying through space, at a location formerly occupied by a fleet of Xindi ships, Larrin, the ship's commander, brought him and Captain Kira aboard and soon discovered the Atlantis expedition's plan to destroy the Asurans. After being convinced to take part in the battle, the ship was then flown to M35-117. Upon the ship's arrival, several expedition members were transported to the ship in order to get it "battle ready". From there, after a brief briefing on the mission, Larrin piloted the ship, escorted by the Daedalus and Apollo, to the rendezvous point where they met up with seven Xindi ships and five Traveler generational ships. At Larrin's request, Sheppard once again came aboard the ship for the battle as he was the best at firing the ship's Drone weapons which were needed for the battle. After their arrival, the fleet jumped into warp while the Traveler ships went into hyperspace. In the ensuing battle, among taking other actions, this Aurora-class battleship destroyed an Asuran-controlled Aurora-class battleship with a fairly large salvo of drones fired by Sheppard, who was manning the ship's Control chair. After the battle, the ship returned to the rendezvous point and then M35-117. There, Starbase Atlantis aided the Travelers in repairing the ship and after a goodbye between Sheppard and Larrin, the [[USS Apollo (NCC-32704)|USS Apollo]] beamed Sheppard off the ship to Starbase Atlantis. The ship soon left and rejoined the Travelers. ( ) Der'kal threat In 2389, Larrin faced a new threat, the Der'kal Empire, Traveler ships were attacked by unknown aliens for weeks on end and went to Starbase Atlantis for help on their Aurora-class battleship, now named Pegasus. ( ) Category:Aurora-class battleships Category:Ancient ships Category:Traveler fleet Category:Traveler starships